


Family

by donutsweeper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny discovers a picture from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"Danny?"

"In here, babe."

Steve discovered Danny sitting half in and half out of spare bedroom's closet, a box open on the floor next to him. "What are you doing down there? You're _supposed_ to be resting."

"I _am_ resting. This is restful. All I'm doing is sitting here."

"All you're doing is sitting on the floor," Steve pointed out. "Which is something that can't be good for your knee _or_ your ribs."

"You worry too much, I'm fine."

"I have good reason to, and no, you are not." Steve held out his hand. "Come on now, upsie-daisy."

"Upsie-daisy? _Upsie-daisy?_ Who says that?" But he grabbed Steve's arm and slowly, painfully, leveraged himself to his feet.

"What were you doing in here, anyway?" He held on to Danny for a moment, waiting until Danny was standing steady and didn't look like he'd fall over the second Steve let go. "What's this?" He bent down and picked up the paper Danny had been staring at before Steve interrupted him.

"I was looking for my old knee brace when I knocked over this box. You know, I would have thought your time in the Navy would have resulted in you being a bit more organized. This closet is a disaster by the way, with boxes stacked willy-nilly-"

"You're allowed to say willy-nilly and I'm not allowed to say upsie-daisy?"

"Yes, I am allowed to say willy-nilly. That is because I don't sound like I'm talking to a three year old when I say it because, unlike _some_ people, I understand the proper use of inflection and word choice."

Steve turned over the paper while Danny was ranting and immediately saw why Danny had been so engrossed by it. "Will you look at this," he murmured.

"Yeah, look at that. I'm not even going to point out the dopey look on your face right now."

"We should get this framed. It'd be perfect for the wall in the kitchen."

Danny looked down at the crayon drawing Grace had drawn a few years ago, probably right after Five-0 had gotten back together. It was of her (wearing a tiara, of course), Danny, Steve, Chin, and Kono, all standing together on the lanai under a purple sky. He traced his fingers over the foot-high sparkly title of the picture: _My Ohana._

My family.

"Thanks, Steve," Danny replied, his voice a little rough, "That'd be great."


End file.
